PF SW 4. Spielabend: V is for Varg who was eaten by 'shrooms
Aus Riptuks Nekrologie: Nachdem wir, gedankt sei Vargs hervorragender Sinn für Überlebensstrategien, nicht in einem Müllhaufen sondern statt dessen in zwei Müllhaufen die Nacht verbracht hatten (unser Turm war als Rückzugsort nach der Konfrontation mit Goldbart als zu gefährlich eingestuft worden), brach der Tag des großen Rennens an. Wir warteten, bis Dandelo von außerhalb der Stadt wieder zu uns stieß, dann gingen wir zur Startposition. Dort erst wurde uns bewusst, was für eine pompöse Veranstaltung dieses Rennen war. Die Reichen und Mächtigen der Stadt waren wohl als Zuschauer beteiligt, während die tatsächlichen "Renner" in einem Kampf um das elfische Luftschiff "Dämmerbrecher" den Vulkan Novatal finden und betreten mussten. Varg und Dandelo begegneten gleich alten Bekannten, Vargs Ruf aus seiner Vergangenheit nannte sich Gorm und war ebenfalls ein Karr (wie die zwei zueinander standen konnte ich nicht herausbekommen), Dandelos Bekanntschaft nannte sich Darwin Volt und war wohl auch ein Techgelehrter. Beide nahmen in eigenen Teams am Rennen teil, daher werde ich kurz die Mitläufer aufzählen: Narnons Wacht: eine Gruppe bestehend aus einer menschlichen Bardin, einem Trimbervolk, einem Feyling und einem Drachengeborenen. Eine interessante, naturnahe Konstellation, leider hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, eine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Arcanum: Offenbar eine Gruppe, die Technik und Magie verschmolz. Die MItglieder waren ein Halbling, der Gnom Darwin Volt, ein Gremlin und ein Dshanij. Kartar, die dritte Gruppe, bestand aus Gorm, einem Yuan-Ti, einem Drachengeborenen, und einem Knochenteufelabkömmling. Dies sah nach einer gewaltbereiten Versammlung aus, und ich glaube auch, dass Gorm etwas äähnliches von sich gegeben hatte. Kult und Kulplex war die vierte Gruppe, diese bestand nur aus zwei Personen, offenbar einem Krieger und einem Magier. Blutadler: Meine Gefährten Dandelo, Durag, Varg und ich (und Frost). Zweiffellos die Favoriten, auch wenn dies noch nicht so aussehen sollte. Als alle Gruppen bereit waren, wurden die Regeln verlesen. Diese waren willküricher Natur (wie Regeln nunmal sind), beschränkten aber magische Reisemöglichkeiten, um das Rennen für alle spannender zu gestalten. So bekam jeder Läufer eine Ligabrosche, die während des gesamten Rennens zu tragen sei, und einen kleinen Imp als Richter an Bericher an die Seite gestellt. Unserer hieß Q und trug neben seinem Zylinder noch Armbanduhr und Monokel. Die Regeln besagten außerdem, dass der Vulkan erst betreten werden könne, wenn vier Hindernisse erfolgreich überwunden seien, und die zugehörigen Siegel erbeutet wurden. Dann fiel der Startschuss. Alle Gruppen hatten sich im Vorfeld einen Plan überlegt die Reise, die zu Fuß 2 Wochen dauern sollte, auf anderem Wege zurückzulegen. Eine Gruppe beschwörte einen Windelementar, eine rief Greife herbei, und andere ritten auf Reitechsen davon. Wir hatten mitFrost einen anderen Plan, und so gingen wir ins Schrottdelta, um Glim zu treffen, der uns via Defnell transportieren sollte. Dort, im Schrottdelta, betraten wir eine Art Haltestelle für einen riesigen Wurm. Vier Skelette waren gerade damit beschäftigt, Schmuggelware in einen großen, mit Dämonenhaut überzogenen Knochenkäfig zu laden. Wir mussten eine Giftpille schlucken, die die Reise im inneren des Wurms möglich machte, dann rumorte es, und ein riesiges Vieh wand sich vor unseren Augen aus einem Loch in der Wand. Ob vom Anblick des Wurms oder von der Pille kann ich nicht sagen, aber Durag überkam eine große Übelkeit, die für den Rest der Reise anhalten sollte. Wir betraten also den Käfig, der auch prompt vom Defnell verschluckt wurde. Der Steuermann war Glim selbst, ein kleiner, quirliger Gnom, der in einer Art Netz in dem Käfig hing und von Dort aus seine Hände in die Neuralknoten des Wurms steckte, um diesen mit Hilfe von Illusionen zu steuern. Die Reise verlief ereignislos, bis Dandelo in einer Kiste ein schlagendes Herz entdeckte. Er erzählte uns daruafhin eine rührige Geschichte über seine verstorbene Frau, die er, in der Form eines einglegten Gehirns, ständig bei sich trug und der er einen neuen Körper basteln wollte. Aus dem Publikum kommunizierte eine Dame namens Karla Sain von Dreifluss mit Q und dieser teilte uns mit, dass diese für ein Date mit Dandelo ihm das Herz kaufen wolle. Dandelo willigte ein, unterschrieb einen Vertrag, und die Reise konnte fortgesetzt werden. Das nächste Ereignis war ein vom der Rennleitung geplantes Hindernis namens "Der Schattenkrieger" (oder auch Rußkrieger, Schwefelkrieger oder ähnliches, eine genaue Übersetzung war nicht möglich). dieser materialisierte unkörperlich im Inneren des Wurms und verhandelte über seinen Überfall. Offenbar war das so nicht gedacht, aber ein Fehler in seinem Vertrag ließ dies zu, und so eineigten wir uns darauf, dass wir, nachdem wir ihn in einer Höhle bekämpft und besiegt hatten, und so unser Transportmittel nicht zerstört wurde, neu beschören würden. Der Kampf stellte sich als härter heraus als gedacht, trotzdem waren wir in der Lage, den Rußdämon und seine zwei Spiegelbilder, mit denen er ständig verschmolz und ihre Plätze einnahm, zu besiegen. Als Belohnung erschien für uns eine Scheibe aus schwarzer Jade in Form eines Seepferdes - offenbar das erste Siegel. Nach dem Wiederbeschwören setzten wir unsere Reise fort und waren zuversichtlich, als wir als vermutlich erste Gruppe am Vulkan ankamen. Dort, unter dem Vulkan, verließen wir den Wurm in einer unterirdischen Höhle. Und schon nach wenigen Metern trat das nächste Hindernis auf - eine Höhle mit vier mannsgroßen Pilzen, drei Ausgänge dahinter. Ich schlich mich an den Pilzen vorbei, und diese behelligten mich nicht, doch als Varg das Selbe versuchte, griffen sie an. Die Pilze sahen nicht stark aus, doch jeder ihrer vier Tentakel trug ein starkes Gift in sich, und nach nur wenigen Treffern dieser Gegner begann Varg, vor unser aller Augen lebendig zu verrotten bis nur noch ein Haufen Erde übrig war. wir töteten die letzten Pilze und setzten unsere Reise fort - ohne Varg.